hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
End of Days
'End of Days '''or better known as 'エンド・オブ・デイズ 'is a song from the 'Hataraku Maou-sama! Character Song Album - Utau Maou-sama!? '''sung by the Japanese voice actors for Sadao Maou (Ryōta Ōsaka) and Shiro Ashiya (Yūki Ono). End of Days Lyrics Kanji = コウク・パシェジェック、イフ・イジュ・エンクス・オウ・ポンフ! (日本語訳:魔王様、月末です!) トフ・パイト・イジュ・ハツェ・ポネック・クェフ・オジェック! (日本語訳:あとどれくらい残ってるんだ?) 夜空の月が欠けるように間もなく訪れるだろう 嘆きと苦しみに塗れた無慈悲な結末が 支配の刻に至る瞬間まで END of DAYS 繰り返す終わりの日々よ 総て尽きた…今、この世界は輝き無き 嗚呼、無情! 無限の荒野だ 祈りなどは…もう、届きはしない! 無為!無駄! 月の終わり… 何も無い ジョープ・ウークス・ケフ・イン・ハツェ・レイズォークォ? (日本語訳:何かしらの食料は冷蔵庫に残ってないのか?) オンクッ・コンニャク・アンクス・キュウリ・アンクポクェ! (日本語訳:蒟蒻とキュウリしかありません!) 開いた冷獄の扉に求める饗宴の贄 僅かに遺された希望の全てを喰い尽くす 救いなど何も与えられぬまま END of DAYS 繰り返す終わりの日々よ 総て尽きた…今、望むことも許されない 嗚呼、無情! 下弦の月夜だ 飢えと渇き…もう、満たされない! 無為!無駄! 触の様に… 何も無い 悪魔の意図さえ及ばぬ地獄が END of DAYS この世の総てを塗り尽くす! 総て尽きた…なら、消えるだろう 嗚呼、無情! 輝き無き無限の闇夜だ 光と熱…もう、届きはしない! 無為!、無駄! 月の終わり…越えるまで ムクェァジェ・ジュメンクス・ポネック・ムケペックシヘイヘックスクッ! (日本語訳:もっと計画的にお金を使ってください!) アイ・ソンフ・ニークス・ハツェ・ジョクスィンフ! イフイジュ・ハイプ・ホー・ヴォ・ウォク・バイト! (日本語訳:説教はいらねぇ!バイトの時間だ!) |-| Romaji = Kouku pashejek, ifu iju enkus ou ponf! Tof pait iju hatse ponekku kwef ojek! Yozora no tsuki ga kakeru you ni mano naku oto zureru darou Nageki to kuru shimi ni mamireta mujihi na ketsu matsu ga Shihai no toki ni itaru shunkan made End of days Kuri kaesu owari no hibi yo Subete tsukita... Ima, kono sekai wa kagayaki naki Ah, mujou! Mugen no kouya da Inori nado wa ... mou, todoki wa shinai! Mui! Muda! Tsuki no owari... Nani mo nai Joupu uukusu kef in hatse reizwoukwo? Onku konnyaku anks kyuuri ankpokwe! Hira ita rei goku no tobira ni Motomeru kyou en no nie Wazuka ni nook sareta kibou no subete wo kui tsukusu Sukui nado nani mo atae rarenu mama END of DAYS Kuri kaesu owari no hibi yo Subete tsukita... Ima, nozomu koto mo yuru sare nai! Ah, mujou! Kagen no tsukiyo da Ue to kawaka...mou, mita sare nai! Mui! Muda! Shoku no you ni... Nani mo nai “Ashiya! Hayaku shiro! Mohaya ikkoku no yuuyo mo nee” “Dou shimashita, Maou-sama? Sonna ni iki tatte” “Mochiron, Katsu-dun wo tabe ni ikun dayo!” “Sou waa itte mo Maou-sama, Mohaya kakei wa hi no kurama dese!” Akuma no ito sae oyobanu jigoku ga END of DAYS Kono yo no subete wo nuri tsukusu! Subete tsukita... Nara, kieru darou Ah, mujou! Kagayaki naki mugen no yamiyo da Hikari to netsu ... mou, todoki wa shinai! Mui! Muda! Tsuki no owari ... koeru made Mukwaeje jumenkus bonekku mukebekku shihei hex! Ai sonf nix hatse joksinf! Ifuiji haip hoo vo work baito! |-| English = "It's the end of the month, Maou-sama!" "How much food is left?" As the moon wanes on the night sky, it approaches A merciless end filled with laments and suffering Until the moment for us to rule the world arrives End of days We'll keep going through the final days of our lives We've used up everything... Now, light is gone from our world Ah~ Such cruelty! This is an endless, barren land Our prayers... will no longed be answered! It's futile! It's useless! At the end of the month... We have nothing "Don't we have any food left in the fridge?" "We only have konnyaku and cucumbers!" Opening the cold door of this purgatory Seeking a sacrifice for our feast We'll devour the last bits of hope that remain Without any aid granted to us End of days We'll keep going through the final days of our lives We've used up everything... Now, we have to give up hope Ah~ Such cruelty! It's a waning moon tonight Our hunger and thirst... will no longer be satisfied! It's futile! It's useless! Like an eclipse... We have nothing "Hurry up, Ashiya! We have no time to lose!" "What's wrong, Maou-sama? Why are you in such a rush?" "Because we're going out to eat Katsu-dun, of course!" "But Maou-sama, our financial situation is dire!" This world is engulfed in flames of hell that are End of days More malevolent than a demon's evil intentions! We've used up everything... In that case, we'll disappear soon Ah~ Such cruelty! An endlessly dark night, without a single ray of light Light and heat... will no longer reach us! It's futile! It's useless! Until we survive... the end of the month "We should plan our finances more carefully!" "I don't need a lecture! It's time for me to go to work!" References * English and Romaji Lyrics from http://jpoptime.com/maou-sadao-ashiya-shirou-end-of-days/ * Kanji Lyrics from https://moonlightsummoneranimelyrics.blogspot.com/search/label/Hataraku%20Ma%C5%8D-sama Category:Song